Summer Dreams
by nomdeplumekansas
Summary: Twelve years after the movie. There have been hundreds of women in Jim's life and it never bothered him. There is only one who can turn his whole world upside down in the blink of an eye. Will he make everything right or will she slip between his fingers?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I obviously don't own the characters. I love getting reviews though!**

Oh shit, Jim thought to himself as Sulu was pulling away from the space dock. "Mr. Sulu, I'm sorry, can you get back to the space dock, I forgot something on the surface." Jim Kirk and his crew had been on Cardassia for the last two weeks to work on some negotiations and they were getting ready to head on to Ferenginar.

"No problem sir, let me just let the Cardassians know we are coming back in." Sulu hit a few buttons.

"What is it Jim?" Spock asked from his station.

"Nothing, I just need to go back down to the surface. I should be back in twenty minutes tops. Spock, you have the bridge," Jim answered nonchalantly. He got up from his seat and hurried to the transport room. He couldn't believe that he almost forgot to pick up a souvenir for Annie. It was one of the few ways he had to reach her and here, he'd almost let an opportunity pass him by. He rushed from the turbo lift over to the transport pad.

"Just down to the marketplace in Damar, ensign." Kirk stood with his hands behind his back.

The ensign, though confused, quickly did as he was instructed and Jim returned to Damar to get a larish pie.

Meanwhile on the bridge, everyone sat, unsure of what the captain was up to. It wasn't like Jim Kirk to stop the ship just before going into warp.

"Sickbay to the bridge, is everything okay up there?" McCoy called over the comm system.

"Yes Doctor," Spock replied. "The captain simply forgot something on the surface and needed to return."

"Well, I just hope we can get these medical supplies to Ferenginar on time." McCoy replied.

"He should return shortly," Spock answered.

A short while later, Jim returned to the bridge. "Engage original coordinates Mr. Sulu." Jim spoke as if nothing happened.

"Is everything alright Captain?" Spock asked as the ship left dock for the second time within the hour.

"I just forgot that I was going to send Annie a little something." Jim replied as he turned his focus to some paperwork to fill time between Cardassia and Ferenginar.

"I see," Spock responded with a startled nod.

"Sir, I am receiving communication from a Mister Kirk." Uhura called out.

Jim went to stand behind Uhura. "I'll take it in the ready room." Jim answered, a little worried. He shot a look to Spock to let him know to take control and hurried to the small room off of the bridge. After the door closed behind him, Jim sat down and pressed a button. After a second, Sam Kirk, Jim's older brother came on the screen.

"Sam," Jim exclaimed. "This is a surprise."

"Hi Jim, sorry to bother you," Sam smiled warmly at his kid brother. "We just got the pie for Annie. She's out right now but I'll make sure she sees it tonight when she gets in."

"Thanks Sam. Was that all?" Jim asked as he leaned back in the chair.

"You know what is in a couple months?" Sam gently prodded Jim.

"Yeah, are you planning anything special?" Jim asked.

"Well…" Sam trailed off.

"Please let me know if you need anything. This is an important birthday." Jim smiled sadly.

"She said she wants to spend it with you Jim." Sam replied point blank.

"We're on our way to Ferenginar now, but I think I could probably swing though. She really said she wanted to see me?" Jim asked a little incredulously.

"Is there any way you can do anything besides '_swing through'_?" Sam asked.

"Do you want me to try to take some time off and stay in Riverside?" Jim asked slowly.

"That would be nice, even though I know you told this town good riddance when you left." Sam nodded.

Jim slowly rubbed his hands together. "She really asked to see me?" Jim asked again.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed. "She seems to understand the situation you're in, so she knows why you haven't been around."

"Well, I sure wish I could understand it," Jim said a little more bitterly than he intended. Sam didn't say anything. "Do you think she'd want to come up to Enterprise?"

"She has three months of vacation in a week," Sam mused. "But then again, she's never left Iowa, never transported…"

"A first time for everything," Jim shrugged. "Why don't you talk to her and see if she'd be up for it."

"If she's not, will you come back home?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Jim answered honestly.

"Don't shut her out because you're still mad at them," Sam cautioned. "She needs you now."

"Yeah, just let me know what she thinks of coming up here for a while." Jim quickly tried to bring the conversation to an end.

"I will let you know, when she makes up her mind." Sam promised. Jim pressed a button and the screen went blank, but he didn't move for a few minutes. She wanted to see him, Jim thought joyfully! He knew she was always out there somewhere, but this was the first time there had been any attempt from the other side for contact. Was this a huge mistake that was going to blow up in his face, Jim wondered. What would she do? How safe was it really to bring her out here, especially when the Klingon Empire was as restless as ever. He definitely had a lot to think about. After a while he realized he was probably needed on the bridge. He walked in and went straight to his chair. No one said anything, but they could all tell that Jim was deep in thought.

Later that evening after dinner, Jim was still deep in thought. There was one person he knew he could count on to help him clear his head. Jim wandered aimlessly into sickbay where McCoy was just going over some paperwork.

"Jim!" McCoy smiled when he noticed Jim. "It's not every day that you voluntarily stop by. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Jim replied absent-mindedly. "Do you have a few minutes Bones?"

"Of course," McCoy nodded. He put the padds away that he'd been reviewing and offered his friend a seat. "What's on your mind."

"I am not really sure where to start," Jim mused.

"In that case…" Bones smiled and walked over to a cabinet where he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"You remember Annie?" Jim asked as he gratefully took the glass Bones offered.

"Yeah, from what you very briefly told me." Bones answered before taking a sip. "She's the one you are always sending souvenirs home to. The scarves, dolls, candy, art, she must be some lady. "

"Oh she is," Jim smiled ruefully.

"So is this something about her?" Bones prompted.

"I was thinking about having her join us on the Enterprise for a little while, but I am just not sure." Jim explained.

"When did you last see her? Does she want to come?" Bones asked.

"Well, she wants to see me, but honestly Bones, I've never met her in my life. I've gotten a few pictures, but…" Jim prattled on.

"You've never seen this girl and yet you've been sending her gifts for as long as I've known you?" Bones raised an eyebrow. "Expensive ones at that."

"It's complicated." Jim explained briefly.

"I see," Bones nodded. "So start at the beginning."

"I knew Annie's mother back when I was in Riverside." Jim's gaze shifted to his glass. "Bones, Annie's my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

McCoy nearly choked on his whiskey when Jim let that bomb drop. "Your what!? Your daughter?!"

Jim nodded. "I told you it was complicated." You better top me off if you want to hear the whole story. McCoy silently filled Jim's glass and sat back in his chair expectantly. "Annie's mother, Kendal and I had a relationship, much to her parents' dismay. I wasn't exactly the kind of guy most parents wanted to see their daughter with. When we were nineteen, Kendal got pregnant and her parents forbade us from seeing each other. They sent Kendal to Des Moines, Iowa until after the baby was born. They didn't let her come back home until I was twenty one. Well, at that point I was getting ready to join Starfleet. I hadn't heard from Kendal in that entire time. I got one picture of Annie when she was a year old. They didn't bring Kendal back until after I left. I wanted to be there for them, but Kendal's parents wouldn't hear of it and there was nothing I could do. Shortly after I left and Kendal and Annie came back to Riverside, Kendal's father got sick and died. Her mom was so upset, that she...well…"

"Suicide?" Bones spoke softly.

"Yup," Jim sighed and rubbed the back of his neck and launched on. "So Kendal was alone and had no idea where I was. She taught music lessons, and I never knew if she moved back to her parents' house. She'd send my mom a picture every year or so from the school address and I would mail Annie gifts from wherever we went. I tried to get in contact with Kendal through letters and such, but she never responded."

"But Annie wants to see you now? How old would that make her?" Bones asked as he refilled his glass.

"Fifteen, and there's more." Jim frowned a little.

"Kendal was in an accident three years ago and died. Annie's been living with my brother Sam and his wife for the last three years. Kendal was an only child and she named Sam and Melissa legal guardians. My brother…not me." With that Jim dropped his face into his hands. He wasn't really crying, but McCoy noticed his friend's shoulders shaking. Not sure what else to do, McCoy reached out and put a hand on Jim's shoulder.

"Jim, she's reaching out to you now." McCoy observed.

Jim raised his face to look his friend in the eye. "I know, but is a Starship any place for a fifteen year old?

"Maybe you could request some shore leave…"

"I can't do that now," Jim sighed.

"Okay…well, just think, Chekov was only seventeen when he started serving on Enterprise." Bones pointed out.

"She's never left Iowa, according to Sam," Jim pointed out. "Melissa called back and said Annie was excited about coming on board. She plays in her school band, prefers to eat non-replomat food only and wants to see me for her sixteenth birthday. Melissa had to point out that this is during Annie's school break so she would have three months."

"I'm not saying it wouldn't be a change, but damnit Jim, she's your daughter." Bones argued.

"You're right." Jim gave in easily. "We'll be in San Francisco in a week. My couch is pretty comfortable…"

"For you, give her your bed." Bones directed.

"I sure hope Annie knows what she's in for." Jim handed his empty glass back to Bones.

"Everything will be great, you'll see." McCoy promised, but silently added to himself, 'I hope'.

"Thanks Bones, I knew I could count on you." Jim stood up and made his way to the turbo lift.

"You should talk to Uhura about planning some sort of sweet sixteen birthday party," McCoy suggested as he put the bottle back in the cabinet.

"I'll do that," Jim nodded. "Good night."

"Good night Jim."

A week later, Jim was anxiously waiting in the transport room. It felt like they would never get there. Bones stood beside him and Chekov was at the computer. Although Jim had the utmost faith in Ensign Lor's ability at transporting, he wanted the absolute best for Annie.

"Alright Captain, here they come," Chekov said as he worked with the levers in front of him. Within

moments, three figures materialized before him. At first Jim was stunned by what he saw, until he felt Bones jab him in the back.

"Annie!" Jim smiled broadly. The girl was still holding Sam and Melissa's hands and still seemed a little shaky and unsure of herself.

Melissa helped her off the transport pad while Sam picked up her bags.

"Hi…dad," Annie finally spoke.

"See Anne, I told you transporting is perfectly safe." Sam threw one of the bags over his shoulder and tossed the other one to Jim.

"Annie, I am so glad you are able to visit," Jim said awkwardly. He wasn't really sure what to say. Bones and Chekov both shifted a little nervously as well. "Oh sorry, Sam, Melissa, Annie, this is Pavel Chekov, my chief navigator and Bones, Dr. McCoy, our chief medical officer."

"It's great to meet you both, but we should be going, our transport back to Riverside leaves in a few minutes." Sam said.

"I can take that bag for you," Bones offered.

"We'll see you in a couple months," Melissa smiled and gave Annie an encouraging hug.

"Have fun you two," Sam grinned as he and Melissa stepped back onto the transport pad. As quickly as they arrived, Sam and Melissa were gone. Jim couldn't believe this young woman in front of him was actually his daughter. Her long brown hair was teased; she wore faded blue jeans and a shirt that looked at least a century old. Her face was covered in makeup, but when Jim looked in her eyes, behind all of the paint, he saw her. He saw who Annie really was. Jim recognized the devil-may-care look in her eyes as his own. The soft curve of her chin was just like her mother's.

"Well, let me show you where we'll be staying and then I can show you around the ship." Jim said cheerfully. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. My stomach is still turning from the trip." Annie replied. She cast a glance out the small window at the far side of the room.

"Go have a look," Jim smiled. He followed her to the window. Annie cautiously took her first look into space down on Earth, looming below them.

"It's so small," Annie murmured. "I think I might be sick," Annie stepped back from the window.

"I know how you feel kid," Bones nodded as Jim gently led her to the bathroom. After a moment he came back out.

"Chekov, will you please let Mr. Spock know we are ready to move out. Let's take it slow, half impulse." Jim commanded.

"Yes Sir," Chekov hurried to the turbo lift to return to the bridge.

Jim and Bones waited for Annie to come back out. "Are you feeling better now?" Jim asked.

"A little," Annie shrugged.

"If you are still feeling air sick later, stop by and I can give you something." Bones suggested.

"Thank you Dr. McCoy." Annie smiled; she picked up the long flat black box that was still sitting next to the pad.

"What's that?" Jim asked as they made their way to the turbo lift.

"My guitar," Annie said proudly. "I saved up the credits from working in the Mix"

"You worked at the Mix!?" Jim asked incredulously. "That was the bar I used to frequent when I lived in Riverside." Jim explained to Bones.

"It's good money and security is tight, so I was always safe." Annie smiled. "You know, you're famous there."

"Probably for starting the most bar fights," Jim laughed ruefully.

"Actually, they named a drink after you." Annie laughed easily. "You wouldn't believe the grief I got back home for being Annie Kirk."

"You took my name?" Jim asked more surprised when Annie mentioned her name.

"Yeah, Mom told me you were a good guy and she told me it was always my choice. She named me after you, you know."

"Oh?" Bones asked confused.

"Annie James Kirk." Annie said proudly. "Grandma and Grandpa didn't like it, but mom told me to ignore them. Your drink is pretty popular. It's sort of like a cross between a Cardassian Sunrise and that old liquor, gin. It's alright."

Jim nodded approvingly. "I just hope you haven't had too many of those, you are still fifteen."

Annie rolled her eyes dramatically. "Most of the stuff at the Mix is replicated anyways so I usually just stick to water."

"Well, here we are," Jim said brightly as they came to the door of his quarters. He hit a button and the door swooshed open. Annie, feeling very timid, followed Jim and McCoy in. While Jim put the bags in the bedroom, Annie glanced around the room. It was pretty basic, nice, but nothing like home.

"Where is this Doctor McCoy?" Annie asked, noticing a photograph hanging on the wall.

"That's Starfleet headquarters in Paris," McCoy answered. "Have you been to Paris?"

"I've never left Iowa," Annie grinned. "I guess I am pretty far from home now huh?"

"Well, hopefully your Dad will be able to show you all kinds of new places."

"What'll I do Bones?" Jim asked, reappearing.

"Oh I was just commenting on this photo here, and the Doctor said, you might show me some new places." Annie explained.

"We've got a couple items of business, but I am hoping to show you some pretty neat stuff. Hey, we've just passed the moon, would you like to see it?" Jim asked as he moved over to the window. Annie cautiously followed him.

"It sure is big," Annie breathed.

"Wait till we pass Jupiter," Jim smiled.

"Well, I'll let you two get acquainted." McCoy backed out of the room. "Call if you need anything for airsickness Annie."

"Thank you Doctor McCoy," Annie turned and waved.

Annie walked back over and started looking at the other photos lining Jim's walls.

"Where are all these other places?" Annie asked.

"These two here, are the new Vulcan colony," Jim came up behind Annie. "This snowy one is Delta Vega, a gift from Spock, who you'll meet later."

"Delta Vega does not look like a nice place," Annie studied the photo. "The barrenness almost reminds me of Iowa in January."

"I went there once," Jim chuckled a little. "It wasn't exactly by choice, and I swore I'd never go back. Spock thought I needed this photo to keep me in line."

"Keep _you_ in line?" Annie turned to look at Jim.

"It's all a joke now," Jim smiled at the memory. Scotty had been right; he'd finally reached the day where he could look back on the Delta Vega incident and laugh. "Tonight, I was thinking we'd eat dinner here, and then I'll show you around the ship and you can meet some more people."

"Okay," Annie crossed the room and sat down on the couch, not taking her eyes off Jim. "You're taller than I expected."

Jim grinned. "Same with you," he said as he sat down on the couch with Annie.

"So tell me everything," Annie pressed.

"Where should I start," Jim asked leaning back.

"What made you join Starfleet?"

"Well, things in Riverside were not exactly going well," Jim started. "Did your mom tell you about her and me before you were born?"

"Yeah, you guys were together and Grandma and Grandpa didn't like it. Then she got pregnant with me and was sent to Des Moines…"

"Des Moines!" Jim crowed softly.

"Yeah…so, then I was born in August and she came back to Riverside in November and Grandpa told her you'd left. She heard from Winona, that you'd joined Starfleet."

"You'd met your other grandmother?" Jim asked.

"I never met her, but Mom talked to her occasionally in town. Winona wasn't there much and then we heard she died, what was it… nine… ten years ago?"

"It'll be ten years in May," Jim nodded.

"Yeah, so that's about all I know of you two pre-Starfleet." Annie shrugged.

"Alright, so the night your mom left, she and I had a date. The day before, she told me about you and we decided that we would get married and everything would be great. She'd do the music thing, and I was working as a mechanic. Well, that night, she didn't show up. I went over to her house and she and your grandfather were gone. Your grandmother wouldn't tell me where they'd gone to, but basically told me, none too kindly, to get lost and not come back ever again. I waited all weekend for your mom to come back. Sunday evening, your grandfather came back alone and told me the same thing your grandmother had. He also told me your mom was not coming back to Riverside at all. Well, I was a wreck, and went to town and got drunk, got into a little scuffle with some Starfleet cadets, a couple of them are actually part of my security team now, and then met the late Admiral Pike and he recruited me…more or less. I figured what the heck, if your mom was gone for good and they wouldn't tell me where, I didn't have anything left for me in Riverside. The next morning, I got on the shuttlecraft and next thing I knew, I was in San Francisco." Jim explained. "A few days later, I called my mom, your grandma, to tell her what I'd done. She didn't exactly take it well, but told me she would support me, and do what she could to find you and Kendal. I hope you know, I always thought about you and wondered about you."

"I know Dad," Annie smiled.

Jim felt like his heart would burst. He loved hearing her call him dad. "So now it's my turn, what have you been up to these past fifteen years," Jim asked as he went over and got some water and a couple glasses. Annie and Jim talked for hours about everything from Annie's school work and love of history to Jim's crazy childhood and his love of exploring new planets. When Jim went to get them some dinner from the replomat, Annie explained her distaste for replicated food, Jim promised her as many opportunities as possible to get off the ship for 'real' food. He told her about a few of the stops the ship would have to make over the next few weeks and asked if there was any place in particular she wanted to visit. As they ate, they discussed which places would be ideal to visit.

"Well, after that big dinner, I could go for a walk," Jim stood up and stretched feeling a bit talked out. "How about a tour of the ship?"

"That sounds good," Annie smiled. "After hearing about all these people I can't wait to meet them."

As they started the tour, Jim took Annie to the bridge first where she met Sulu and several other lieutenants and ensigns. "I spend most of my time here," Jim explained. "During your stay, I will typically work from o-eight hundred hours until sixteen hundred hours, but we can always meet for lunch and feel free to page me if you need anything."

Annie nodded and gaped at the vast expanse of space out of the main view screen. Stars were slowly floating past as they were still moving at half impulse.

While Annie was looking out the main screen Jim checked in with Sulu.

"We need to reach Betazed in three days Captain," Sulu reminded Jim.

Jim nodded thoughtfully. "Alright let's move it up to full impulse and Mr. Sulu once we reach the Terra Nova remains, warp two."

"Yes Sir," Sulu made the necessary adjustments, and Annie and Kirk went on their way.

Twenty minutes later, Kirk led Annie to the recreation hall. Spock was picking at a Vulcan harp, Uhura and Chekov were playing cards and a few other people were around visiting and playing other games. When Jim and Annie walked in, the game and music were quickly forgotten.

"Mr. Spock, you play beautifully." Annie complimented Spock.

"Thank you," Spock replied. "Are you enjoying your tour?"

"I am, but Dad forgot to mention that this ship is huge," Annie laughed.

"And I have only shown you eight out of fifteen decks," Jim smiled and offered Annie a seat. Annie groaned a little.

"Maybe the rest of the tour will have to wait," Uhura nodded. "You have a birthday coming up, we hear."

"Yup, sixteen," Annie replied proudly. "I can't wait, because I will be able to legally ride my bike then."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"That's my girl," Jim chuckled.

"You do sound like your father's daughter," Uhura agreed.

"Vat kind of bike do you haf?" Chekov asked.

"A real classic," Annie grinned. "I bought it off some engineer at the Riverside shipyards. He said he got it for free when some guy enlisted. I had to do a bit of work on it, but it purrs like a kitten now. I am actually really excited to turn sixteen because I will finally be a senior and get to start working on my senior project."

"You are graduating early?" Uhura asked.

"Yeah, they skipped me a couple years back. I was bored in my classes and they thought I should be challenged more." Annie explained. "I wish they offered more science classes, but it is Riverside so I won't hold my breath."

"What is the subject of your senior project?" Spock asked.

"I am working with a team of students and we've got a small plot of land, about two acres and we're going to see if we can stabilize and reverse the disease found in some local plants," Annie explained.

"Vhat methods vill you use?" Chekov asked.

"Well, we've looked at several options, but the results are slow to come. We are in the process of trying to obtain a small amount of protomatter, which would speed things up."

"Annie that stuff is in the process of being banned." Kirk pointed out.

Spock's face went dark for a minute.

"What's the matter Spock?" Uhura asked in concern.

"I was simply remembering something I was told by an _old friend_." Spock said looking firmly at Kirk. Jim and Spock both knew of Spock Prime's actions ten years earlier. It was Kirk's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Annie, you should not use protomatter. It will speed things up, but using it will cause your experiment to fail disastrously." Spock foretold.

"How will it make the experiment fail?" Annie asked, suddenly very serious. It was clear that she cared very much about this project.

"It is very unstable and dangerous." Spock answered firmly. "Many people have died from protomatter accidents."

"Excuse us for a moment please," Kirk smiled thinly and nodded Spock away from the group.

"What did Spock Prime tell you?" Kirk whispered.

"In the alternate timeline, his Jim had a son rather than a daughter…"

"A son!?" Jim mused.

"Captain…"

"Sorry, go on," Jim nodded.

"Jim's son was killed in an accident involving protomatter." Spock said simply. He didn't want to have to give too many details. Luckily, this little bit of information seemed to be enough for Jim. A pained expression flashed across Jim's face, but it quickly vanished. He straightened his shirt and turned back to the group.

"Annie, we can talk about your project more later," Jim declared. "What would you like to do to celebrate your birthday?"

"I hadn't really thought about it much beyond getting to see you." Annie smiled sheepishly.

"When is it exactly?" Uhura asked.

"August first, about a month and a half away," Annie answered.

"We could visit Riza," Jim suggested.

"Not for her sixteenth birthday sir," Uhura shook her head. "How about a big party on the ship?"

"That would be fun, we could have everyone on board come," Annie perked up. "Maybe it could be a dance!"

"Ve could get a band to play," Chekov suggested.

"I also brought all of my music from back home," Annie was growing more and more excited.

The comm system buzzed to life just then. "Chekov, your presence is requested on the bridge." The computer announced.

"It seems I cannot lef ensign Maddock for one hour." Chekov sighed and pushed away from the table. "Annie it vas nice to meet you. I vill see you again later I am sure."

"You too Lieutenant." Annie smiled and waved.

"A dance sounds great," Jim agreed after Chekov was gone. "Everyone can come dressed in their finest."

"Oh no," Annie shook her head.

"What?" Jim asked.

"No Starfleet uniforms," Annie continued. "Girls in dresses and guys in suits or tuxedos. Could we have like a formal ball?"

Jim glanced at Uhura for her reaction. She was grinning broadly. "I think that would be okay, but they may have to be replomated. Also, some of the non human races on board may have issues with wearing such clothes."

"Okay, if you are non-human you can where whatever constitutes formalwear on your home planet, as long as it is non-Starfleet."

"Why are you so opposed to Starfleet?" Jim asked gently.

"It's been in my face my whole life. I love you Dad and I know Starfleet is doing great things, but one night where there is no Starfleet would be nice. One night where Jim Kirk is my dad, not a Starfleet captain would be amazing."

No one said anything for a few minutes after that. Jim could only nod in acceptance.

"I'm sorry you guys," Annie looked down at her hands. "I didn't mean any disrespect."

"There is no reason for you to apologize," Spock finally spoke. "Your feelings towards Starfleet are understandable."

Uhura nodded in agreement.

"Lieutenant Uhura, I brought a nice pant suit with me, but no dresses. Do you think you could help me find one," Annie asked tentatively.

"I would be happy to," Uhura smiled warmly.

"We should be arriving at Betazed by tomorrow afternoon and we'll have some time to spend there." Jim reminded Uhura. "Perhaps before we pick up the Ambassador, we will have time for sightseeing and shopping."

"An excellent idea sir," Uhura nodded in agreement. "I believe I will retire for the evening, if you will excuse me."

"I must get back to the bridge as well," Spock also stood to leave.

After everyone left, Jim noticed Annie's gaze was shifting to a group of young men playing a game.

When Annie realized her father was watching her she blushed slightly. "I'm sorry to stare," Annie murmured.

"Riverside doesn't get many alien races," Jim patted Annie's hand. "Lieutenant P'Jat there is from Andoria." Jim explained softly. "He's talking to Ensign Ranjen who is from Bajor, and ensign Kinney is the one facing us."

"How many different races are onboard now?" Annie asked.

Jim thought for a few moments before responding. "About twenty five different races, but as you can see here, most of them are humanoid."

"Most of them?" Annie squeaked.

"Yes," Jim smiled. He then noticed they'd caught Ensign Kinney's attention. He wasn't expecting the feelings of protectiveness he had in his chest when he realized Kinney was looking at Annie, his Annie. "Are you ready to go back to our quarters?" Jim asked.

"Sure," Annie nodded. "I am getting tired."

They got up and walked out, but as they were leaving Annie turned to glance over her shoulder at the ensign who was still watching her as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I still don't own Kirk or any of the others... (bummer) they're Paramount's. Sorry this is a shorter chapter and Jim is not very likeable, but there is some action! As always, I love reviews. **

For the next few weeks, Jim was busy trying to keep Annie entertained. He tried to ignore the fact that ensign Kinney seemed to spend most of his breaks with Annie in the rec room. As long as they kept their interactions to that, Jim was fine. He and Annie often found themselves walking a thin line, trying to not step on the other persons toes. One afternoon, Jim returned from his shift to find Annie playing her guitar…loudly. Another time Annie looked for Jim for their usual dinner together and it was several hours later before Jim returned from a planet's surface with the excuse that he'd lost track of time. Annie rarely joined Jim in leaving the ship. The transporter still scared her a little, so more often than not, she spent a majority of her time alone, reading or listening to music, or playing her guitar. She tried to not let it get to her when Jim got busy. Deep down, she knew that what he was doing was important. Still a little voice in the back of her head kept nagging at her thoughts, _wasn't she important too?_

One afternoon, Annie was lying on the bed when she felt the whole ship rock beneath her. Jumping up, she ran out to the hallway where the lights and sirens were going off and the computer kept repeating '_Red Alert, Red Alert'. _Annie covered her ears and saw crewmen running down the corridor. She had no idea what was happening, all she knew was that she had to get to her dad.

She ran for the turbo lift and some blue shirted lieutenants stepped in with her. She punched the button for the bridge and anxiously tapped her foot. The turbo lift came to a stop at the bridge but the doors wouldn't open. Panic started to set in for Annie as she watched the men attempt to pry the door open. When they realized there would be no success, they hit the next floor up. It had windows that allowed them to see what was happening on the bridge. The two lieutenants rushed past her to some computer stations and Annie hurried to one of the windows. She pressed up against the glass and looked for her father. He wasn't in the captain's chair, _where was he!_ Annie felt tears streaming down her face. She pounded a fist against the glass, but no one took any notice of her. They were all watching the display screen. Annie couldn't help but follow their gaze, when suddenly a large ship seemed to magically materialize before her eyes. She saw what looked like a bolt of lightning go out and hit the other ship producing a small explosion and a shower of sparks. Another hit caused the whole ship to rock again and Annie lost her balance. She felt her forehead hit the glass, but she was too busy searching the room below her, looking for her father, to notice any pain.

Finally she saw him over at a computer station, furiously typing away and shouting out orders. A man in a red shirt lay on the ground at his feet, but it looked as though Jim was paying no attention to him. Without thinking, Annie raised her fingers to her forehead and felt wetness. She brought her fingers down and saw there was blood smeared on her finger tips. She looked back at her father and he looked over his shoulder as another lightning bolt shot out and hit the other ship again. The attacking ship fired again and Annie lost sight of Jim as smoke filled the bridge. This time, there was no return fire, instead it felt like the floor was moving beneath her. She fell backwards and ship sped in retreat as the attacking ship vanished again.

"Get those inertial dampeners back on line," One of the lieutenants yelled to one of the others. "Commander, we weren't able to get to the bridge." The man reported into the comm. system to Scotty in engineering. Annie could barely make sense of what was going on around her. She was suddenly surrounded by two lieutenants, who insisted that they help her to sickbay.

When she arrived, there was mass confusion all around her. Dr. McCoy immediately helped her on to a bed where he cleaned and bandaged her forehead.

"Have you heard from my dad yet?" Annie begged of McCoy and every other person in sickbay. No one could tell her anything. Dr. McCoy had to do just about everything in his power to keep Annie from trying to return to the bridge short of giving her a hypospray. About an hour later, Jim came running in to sickbay.

"Dad!" Annie cried

"Annie! What happened to you?" Jim asked gently brushing Annie's bangs away from the bandage.

"It's nothing, what was that!?" Annie cried.

"It's okay. It's gone." Jim soothed.

"I don't care that it's gone, what was that, what happened!" Annie demanded.

"It was a Klingon war bird that fired on us." Jim explained very matter-of-factly.

"Why? What hit us? How did it just appear and disappear like that?" Annie's voice was tight with anxiety.

"They used torpedoes. The Klingons have a cloaking device which makes them virtually invisible. I am not sure why they attacked, but we are contacting Starfleet right now to find out what is going on. Why don't I get you out of here?" Jim suggested after getting a nod from McCoy.

"Are you sure it's over?" Annie asked as she let Jim lead her out of sickbay and to their quarters. Jim tenderly tucked his daughter under the covers.

"Everything is okay now," Jim soothed when Annie grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me, please," Annie begged.

"Baby, I need to get back to the bridge, to assess the damage and check on the wounded." Jim explained before planting a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "I will be back in a while." Jim gave Annie's hands one last squeeze, before removing them from his own.

"Dad!" He heard Annie call softly after him. Jim couldn't look back; he knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave Annie's side.

"Try to rest Annie." He called from the doorway. He hated having to leave Annie now, but he had a ship to run and now that he knew Annie was okay, he had to get back to work.

------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Annie woke up to knocking on the door. Quickly she hurried over to let the person in.

"Eric!" Annie exclaimed, surprised to see Ensign Kinney. "My dad isn't here right now,"

"I know, the ensign smiled. "I just thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing after everything that happened today."

"That's so nice of you," Annie led him to the sitting room. "Can I get you anything?"

"A drink would be nice," Eric nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm doing alright, just a little dazed." Annie walked over to the replicator and pressed a couple buttons. "Come on you stupid machine."

"Need some help?" Eric asked, his eyes were clearly laughing at her.

"I still haven't figured this dumb replicator thing out." Annie stepped back so Eric could get to it.

He pressed a button. "Two Rizan punches." When they appeared he handed one to Annie and sat down on the couch next to her.

"How do you like the ship so far?" Eric asked.

"Well, aside from the replicator…" Annie laughed.

"Of course," Eric smiled and put an arm around Annie's shoulders.

"It's alright. Not exactly what I expected, but then again, I didn't know what to expect I guess." Annie answered truthfully.

"It can take some getting used to," Eric nodded.

Annie smiled at him and took a sip of the fruity punch. Then she set the glass down. "How about some music," she suddenly stood up.

"Okay," Eric leaned back in the couch while Annie brought her stereo from the bedroom to the sitting area. "Man, I haven't seen one of those things aside from old textbooks!" Eric exclaimed.

"I like to fix up old things like this. You wouldn't believe the sound quality!" Annie exclaimed as she put a disc in the compartment and turned the volume up.

After the music started Annie turned for Eric's approval.

"Very nice," Eric stood up and wrapped his arms around Annie's waist moving with the music. At first Annie was a little unsure of herself, but finally decided to relax and enjoy herself. She put her arms around Eric's neck and rested her head against his shoulder. When the next song started, Eric pulled back a little. Annie looked up to see what the matter was. The moment their eyes met, Eric grabbed her in a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, Eric broke away. "I've wanted to do that since the first night I saw you." He said a little breathlessly.

"Why did you stop?" Annie teased.

Eric pulled her back in for a second kiss, running his hands through her silky hair. Annie's hands roamed all over Eric's chest. He pulled away again and Annie frowned in frustration. He gave her a little smile and pulled his red shirt over his head, revealing his muscular chest. Annie smiled broadly at this and allowed him to pull her shirt over her head. They continued swaying to the music and Eric's kisses trailed from Annie's lips to her chin and neck. Gently Eric led Annie to the couch where he climbed on top of her, still kissing each other and their hands, passionately exploring each other. Over the volume of the music, neither of them heard the door swoosh open.

"Ensign Kinney!" they heard Jim roar.

Eric was on his feet at attention in a flash. His face was flushed with shame. Here he was making out with half naked Annie Kirk in the captain's quarters.

"Dad!" Annie exclaimed. She quickly pulled her shirt back on.

"What is going on in here!?" Jim demanded, getting the slightest satisfaction when he saw Eric flinch.

"I'm sorry Sir." Eric trembled a little. Jim threw Eric's shirt at him.

"This is not what I had in mind when I suggested you stop by and visit my daughter about the dance." Jim could feel his blood boiling beneath the surface.

"What?!" Annie gasped. "This was all a set up!?"

"Annie," Jim turned to face his daughter. Before he could stop her, she'd fled from the room and locked herself in the bathroom. She couldn't hear much more, but Annie knew Jim had thrown ensign Kinney out with orders to stay in engineering and away from Annie. She didn't care what either of them said. She'd never been so angry in her life.

After two failed attempts at getting Annie to open up, Kirk had given up. He was still furious, and regardless of what Annie thought, Jim felt that he was entitled to walk into his quarters and not see one of his crewmen on top of his daughter. Kinney was lucky Kirk hadn't snapped his neck. The thought had run through his mind. How dare they treat his quarters like a Risan pleasure suite, Jim fumed as he paced around the sitting area? He'd just sat down when another thought crossed his mind. What if he _hadn't_ come back when he did, would they have had…For the first time in Jim's thirty five years, he couldn't bring himself to even think the word, but now that was all he could think about. "His little girl was only fifteen. Had she does stuff like this before? Was she still a virgin? Did she know about protection? He was sure this was the sort of thing Kendal would have talked to Annie about once she was a little older. Unfortunately, Kendal wasn't here. Would _he_ have to have this conversation with his daughter? Jim would be the first to admit he'd rather attempt peace with Romulus and the Klingon Empire than have that conversation. Maybe he could talk Bones into going over all the basics with her, Jim thought, He's a doctor. Still, Jim was fuming and the scene from a few hours ago kept playing over and over in his mind. Should I punish her, Jim mused. What about Kinney? He was sure he'd made himself pretty clear when he told Kinney that he wasn't to go near his daughter ever again. There was only one thing he could be sure of, and that was fathering a fifteen year-old was just as hard as captaining a starship, if not more so.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter took so long to post. It was mostly written, but needed a few edits. I also wasn't so motivated because there weren't many reviews…hint hint!  Okay, so there is going to be lots of nasty stuff said in this chapter, just to warn you! Thanks to those who have been reading this! Oh yeah, all the disclaimer stuff; I don't own the characters, blah blah blah…

The next morning Annie woke up with a groan realizing that she was still in the bathroom. She'd ignored her father's attempts to get her to come out. There was no way she could face her father after what he'd tried to do. Why did he have to butt in to her life? How long had he been there watching them kiss? She didn't need his help to find a date and what's worse, how many ensigns had he talked to about her before Kinney agreed to come to her room. Did the whole damn ship know that Annie needed a date for the dance? Was Kinney really interested in her or was it her name? The same worries from Riverside ran through her mind. Lots of guys back home asked her out. After a few casual dates she always realized it was Kirk they wanted, not Annie.

Annie listened at the door for a minute before deciding that Jim was gone. She crept out and got changed. She saw a note on the coffee table. _'Meet me for lunch at noon if you get hungry' _was all it said. She knew she couldn't avoid her father forever so she decided to head to the mess hall via engineering. She would set the record straight with Eric Kinney first.

At noon, Jim and Uhura were sitting at a table. Jim hoped Annie would join them, but if she was nearly as stubborn as he was at her age, he knew not to expect much. Still, he wanted to discuss what happened with Annie. He'd managed to calm down and Uhura helped to ease some of his concerns. When the door opened and Annie stormed in, Jim's smile quickly faded away. Annie charged over to the table.

"How could you do this!?" Annie spat. "I hate this horrible ship with its horrible replicators, I hate this stupid dance idea, I hate everything about stupid Starfleet, I hate the stars outside the window because it is noon, not midnight, and most of all, I hate you!"

"Annie, I…"

"No!" Annie turned her back, ignoring the stares they were getting. "I don't want to hear it. I wish I had never come on board this flying piece of crap-metal. Everyone was so jealous and excited for me when I told them I was joining you on the Enterprise, but you know what, they were wrong. Wrong! You aren't as great as they say you are. This ship isn't as great as they say it is. It's a cold, unfeeling, hell!" With that she turned around and stormed out of the mess hall leaving Jim gaped mouthed and stunned.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it Jim." Uhura put a hand on Jim's arm.

Jim was still stunned. He couldn't put a coherent thought together let alone get words out of his mouth.

"Would you like me to go talk to her?" Uhura asked gently.

Jim finally closed his mouth and shook his head, no. He had no idea such hateful thoughts could come from his precious little girl. His mind was back-peddling trying to figure out what he might have done that could have hurt Annie so deeply. Did she maybe actually _like _ensign Kinney? Had he over stepped his bounds in forbidding her from seeing him again? Was she _this angry_ that he'd interrupted her make out session? Was it the whole idea of bringing Annie to the Enterprise that had her so upset? Maybe she was just homesick. That couldn't be it, Jim thought, she'd mentioned the dance and she made it seem like there was something specific he'd done. "What could I have done?" Jim finally implored of Uhura.

"She's a teenage girl, it could be anything," Uhura replied sympathetically.

"I don't know what to do. I know she isn't crazy about space, maybe I should just take her back home." Jim reasoned.

"Try not to worry too much. It sounds like she was lashing out in a way she thought would hurt most, attacking the ship." Uhura reminded Jim.

"She has no right to be upset about me throwing Ensign Kinney out." Jim declared. "It must be about the dance, I must have done something to upset her about the party!" Jim exclaimed. "She liked the idea of having a dance. In fact we were picking out some of the music together a couple nights ago." Jim explained. "Everything seemed fine then. She has the dress and shoes and all that so that can't be the problem. It was something _I_ did. Maybe it had something to do with…"

Just then ensign Kinney burst into the mess hall. "Sir, I am sorry to disturb you," he called out as he hurried over to the captain's table.

"Is everything okay in engineering?" Kirk asked, his eyes hardened over.

"Yes, everything is fine, I just wanted to apologize Sir. I was speaking with your daughter earlier, she stopped by engineering," He quickly added, pointing out that he hadn't gone near the captain's quarters. "I was talking to her about the dance, and well, I think I may have upset her." Kinney stood at attention, ready for whatever Kirk was going to do next.

"Captain," Uhura sighed deeply. "Did you suggest that Ensign Kinney ask Annie to the dance?"

"I thought maybe….well, they have gotten along so well…Annie didn't have a date so I…" Jim stammered.

Uhura couldn't believe what she was hearing, she stood up and turned on the men. "Men can be so dense sometimes," she exclaimed.

"What!?" Jim shrugged. "I meant well."

"Well, Annie doesn't want a mercy date, and she _certainly_ doesn't want her dad setting her up on a date," Uhura rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go talk to her. _Really Jim_, promise me you won't try to find Annie anymore dates."

Jim still looked perplexed, but nodded in agreement.

------------------------------------------------------------

Uhura hurried to Jim and Annie's quarters. She knocked, hoping Annie would open up to her.

"Annie, it me, Uhura…" Uhura called out. After a few moments of silence, the door swooshed open and Annie stood there, red-eyed from crying. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Uhura murmured. Annie stepped aside and let Uhura enter.

"How could he embarrass me like that?" Annie cried, feeling the tears fill her eyes again.

"Because he loves you and he was just trying to make sure you had the perfect night." Uhura wrapped an arm around Annie's shoulders and led her to the couch.

"If he really loved me, he wouldn't have butted in." Annie declared.

"I know you are angry with him right now, but I do know that he is trying really hard." Uhura patted Annie's hand. "You know, your father isn't much of a dancer, but he's been having Lieutenant Abrams teach him."

"I just didn't picture my sixteenth birthday being like this. I know I said a lot of awful things back there, and I know Dad loves this ship. I just don't like it out here. It honestly scares the crap out of me. I don't like not knowing where I am. Not that I noticed it much back home, but I miss seeing the sun rise and set every day. Besides that, I just found my dad a week ago and he's this big Starfleet captain and I am just so angry at him for that too."

"I had a feeling that it was more than the dance that you were angry at him about," Uhura sat down and tried to understand where Annie was going. "You're angry that he is a captain?"

"When that Klingon ship attacked, all I could think about was my Dad. I had finally found him and we were hanging out, having fun, doing all sorts of things, and then yesterday, when those torpedo things hit I thought I might lose him." Annie whispered that last part and Uhura had to listen closely. Then Annie continued on. "After the attack he couldn't…no…wouldn't stay with me. I am sure he could have stayed. Maybe I am being selfish, but I really wonder which he cares about more, Starfleet or his daughter."

"He did worry about bringing you in to all of this." Uhura pointed out.

"When I was in Riverside, I didn't even know if my Dad was still alive until I was twelve. Even then, all I saw were some pictures. Now that he is here, he is a real person to me now." Annie hiccupped. "I wouldn't say that I didn't care back then, but when I was a kid, but he was just another guy in Starfleet to me. Nothing more, nothing less. Now…he is so much more."

Uhura nodded sympathetically.

"If he loved me, how come he never came to Iowa? How could he risk his life day after day, knowing that I was out there? Did he really think sending me trinkets from around the quadrant would make up for fifteen years?"

"I can't answer that honey, only he can." Uhura sighed. "I know very little about the circumstances of the last fifteen years, but what I do know is that he tried his best. I know that he thought about you every day. Only once, about a week before you came, did he show me a picture of you, but we often heard him mention you. Your dad's closest friend onboard is Dr. McCoy in sickbay. If anyone, your dad would have talked to him the most about you. They often confide in each other. Maybe you could talk to him. McCoy is really easy to talk to."

"Actually, I was kind of wondering if I could speak with Mr. Spock?" Annie proposed.

"I am sure he'd be happy to talk to you." Uhura said, take slightly aback.

"Happy?" Annie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he may not show it, but he would be." Uhura smiled. "Do you think you can cut your dad a little slack on the whole Kinney thing? His heart was in the right place."

Annie sighed heavily. "_The king's a beggar, now the play is done: All is well ended, if this suit be won,_

_That you express content; which we will pay, With strife to please you, day exceeding day: Ours be your patience then, and yours our parts; Your gentle hands lend us, and take our hearts_."

"Shakespeare?" Uhura guessed.

"Yup we did All's Well That Ends Well for the fall play last year." Annie confirmed. "I guess I should go apologize for some of the stuff I said. I know he is trying, even if the ends don't justify the means, I know he is trying."

There was a short knock and Jim walked in sheepishly.

"If he doesn't find me first," Annie gave a small smile.

"I'll let you two talk," Uhura excused herself.

"Annie, I'm sorry I interfered and told Kinney to talk to you. I just thought you two would get along so well."

"It's okay Dad. I'm sorry for…what happened…and all the things I said to you. I don't _hate_ you. I just was embarrassed and a little homesick and I was mad at you." Annie looked down and started fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "I don't want to be mad at you, but I can't help it."

"Are you mad at me for something besides Kinney and the dance?" Jim asked as he sat down on the couch.

"I was mad at you yesterday when that Klingon ship attacked us." Annie explained and nestled against Jim's chest.

"Were you mad that the Gr'oth opened fire or that Mr. Spock and I decided to…"

"I was mad 'cause I just found you and I was afraid I might lose you again." Annie blurted out, interrupting Jim. "When you were trapped on the bridge and no one could tell me anything, I was so mad at you that I _hated_ you. Partly for bringing me here, but mainly because I didn't want to lose you. Then you just left me here in the room." Annie shuddered a little.

"Oh baby," Jim put his other arm around his daughter and hugged her tightly. "You won't lose me."

"How can you say that?" Annie cried with frustration. "Five people were injured, two of them critically. Shit, that could have been you."

Jim didn't know how to respond to that. Every day was another wild adventure to him, and he had always loved the thrill of it. He never stopped to think about the toll it had on anyone else. "I'm so sorry Annie. I never meant to scare you."

"I wish you could just come back to Riverside." Annie replied.

Leave Starfleet…Jim thought with a shock. "It's not that easy baby." Jim stroked Annie's hair soothingly.

"Yes it is!" Annie cried and pushed away from Jim. "You could move back to Riverside and you, Uncle Sam, Aunt Melissa, George, Sarah and I could all be one big family.

Jim couldn't help but laugh. "Annie, I don't know that I'll ever make it back to Riverside."

"But I thought…" Annie stammered.

"I would love to spend more time with you baby, but there are so many reasons why I can't go back to Riverside." Jim explained.

"Mom had an old cedar chest at the foot of her bed." Annie's voice went cold as she shifted the conversation. She stared at the wall across from her, not blinking. "Every once in a while, we'd make a bowl of popcorn and spend an afternoon looking through that chest. She had articles and stuff from right around the time you saved earth and got your appointment. She kept a baby blanket in there that she said she got from Winona. She also had a wedding dress in there. Did you know she never got married?" Annie asked as she walked over to the window.

Jim didn't answer. He'd wondered about Kendal, but his mom and brother had kept him pretty well up to date.

"Just before she died, she let me try the dress on. She told me that my father was out in space being a hero, but he'd come back the day I wore that dress again." Annie walked back over to the couch where Jim sat and looked down at him with fire in her eyes and ice in her words. "Would you _swing through_ for that?"

His words to Sam had come back and viciously bitten him. "I'm so sorry Annie," Jim sighed.

"Where is Mr. Spock?" Annie demanded as she angrily paced in front of the couch.

"On the bridge, why?" Jim was shocked. He hadn't seen this coming.

"When does his shift or whatever end?"

"In about an hour," Jim answered.

Annie strode over to the comm. System on the wall. She studied it for a second, and then whipped around. "How does this damn thing work?"

"Annie!" Jim exclaimed. "I really don't like you swearing like that all the time." Jim saw Annie's hands ball up into tight fists. "Annie, please just calm down," Jim reached out to hold her, but she stepped away at the last minute and he took a gentle but firm hold of her by the wrist. Unfortunately, she didn't realize how close she was to the wall and found herself backed in a corner, her least favorite situation to be in.

"After this trip, you were going to send me back to dull-as-hell, no future or way out Riverside? Then I'd never fucking see you again!?" Annie demanded.

"Of course not," Jim tried to explain. "You have to understand, sweetheart, Riverside isn't my home anymore."

"So where is your home?" Annie shot back.

It took Jim a while to answer. He never really thought about it. One five year mission had turned into two, and then three. "Where ever Starfleet sends me," Jim finally replied.

After a few moments of glaring at her father, Annie finally snapped her wrist out of Jim's grip. "Screw you!" She spat and quickly dodged under his arm and out the door, leaving Jim once again feeling utterly hopeless.

**A/N part 2: **I quoted William Shakespeare's All's Well That Ends Well, it's the epilogue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I don't own them, paramount does. Annie is mine though. Sorry for the delay in updating, work has kept me busy. I really do love any reviews.**

"Mr. Spock?" Annie asked tentatively, when she saw him walking down the corridor. She'd used the last hour to try to calm down and now she had a new mission.

"Annie," Spock turned in surprise. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually there is…" Annie said slowly. "Is there someplace we could talk?"

"We could go to the recreation hall…" Spock suggested.

"Could we go someplace else, this is pretty private stuff." Annie asked, tentatively.

"Of course," Spock answered and led her down the hall to his quarters. It wasn't until they were seated that either one spoke.

"Okay Mr. Spock, here's the deal," Annie started slowly, but her voice sped up and went up an octave or two as she went on. "I read in the ship's computer about Vulcans and the history and all that. I am really sorry about your planet being destroyed. That was horrible what Nero did. But what I was most interested in was the emotion suppressing thing." Annie rambled quickly, all in one breath.

"Thank you for your kind words about Vulcan." Spock said with a slight twitch of his jaw. "What is it you want to know about regarding emotion suppressing?"

"How do you do it? How do you always stay so calm? Do the emotions just go away?"

"I will answer your questions in order," Spock responded logically. "As a Vulcan, I am able to suppress my emotions through meditation as a way of life. I am able to maintain a calm exterior because of my meditation. The emotions do not go away. They are always there. I do feel the same emotions of any human, Vulcans are just better at suppressing those emotions."

Annie nodded, taking Spock's information in. "So you still get angry or scared, but you just suppress it?"

"Basically, yes." Spock confirmed.

"How?" Annie asked again.

"I meditate." Spock replied.

"Could you…could you teach me how to meditate?" Annie asked implored.

"I do not think…" Spock started to say, but Annie interrupted him.

"Please Mr. Spock. I know it is a Vulcan thing, and I am human, but I really do want to learn how you do it. I promise I would treat the meditation with the utmost respect. Please!" Annie practically begged.

"Why do you want to learn to suppress your emotions Annie?"Spock asked when he saw Annie was done.

"I just don't want to feel the way I do all the time." Annie replied as tears came to her eyes. She knew Spock was going to shoot her down. Why did she have to go and bother him?

"Meditating does not make the feelings go away. It only gives a person better control over them." Spock pointed out.

"I just feel so out of control. I am so angry, and confused, but most of all I am scared and it is making me feel like there is a twister or something in my head and in my stomach." Annie explained.

"A twister?" Spock commented.

"A tornado, a wind storm that happens in the Midwest on Earth." Annie replied dully. She stood up from the chair, Spock had given her. "Look, I'm sorry to have bugged you Mr. Spock. I'll just leave."

"Annie, wait," Spock halted the girl. Annie turned back to Spock and for the first time in the thirteen years he's know the name Kirk, he saw actual fear in Annie Kirk's eyes; something he'd never seen Jim display. "Follow me." He stood up and led Annie back to his bedroom. At first he could tell Annie felt extremely unsure of herself. "Do not be afraid Annie," Spock instructed. He went over to a small table in the corner and lit the candles sitting there. "Lights dimmed." He instructed the lights. He took the blanket off his bed and set it neatly on the floor across from his cushion. Annie sensed that she was supposed to sit there. Following Spock's every move she carefully mirrored his actions. "Breathe deeply; allow the scent of the candles to free your mind of all thoughts." Spock commanded softly. Annie closed her eyes and did as she was told. "I will focus on the Vulcan Colony; you must focus on a place that brings you peace of mind." Spock instructed.

"Like Riverside?" Annie asked softly.

"That is fine," Spock responded.

Annie breathed in the scent of the candles and forced her mind to think about Riverside. Thoughts of her school and friends, and Aunt and Uncle's house floated through her mind. She tried to shake the many images away to focus on the one place she found the most peace.

"Be patient Annie." She heard Spock command.

She sighed deeply and thought about the dirt country road that she used to race her motorcycle up and down. She loved the feeling of the warmth of the sun on her face and the wind whipping by her. It was here that she felt free, but also where she felt the most grounded. Annie slightly lifted her face as if she could feel the sun shining down on her. She felt the hum of the bike beneath her and Annie felt herself let go and ride. She could see the scenery whipping by her and it felt good. It felt really good.

"Annie," She barely could hear someone calling her name. "Annie! Lights on!" Spock broke through her reverie.

Annie opened her eyes and realized she was not in Iowa, but sitting on the floor of her father's first officer's bedroom. Her cheeks were wet with fresh tears. "I…I'm sorry." Annie murmured when she saw Spock kneeling in front of her with a look of concern on his face.

"Are you alright?" Spock asked.

"Yeah," Annie sniffed and wiped her face with the back of her sleeve.

"Meditation can be quite overwhelming at first." Spock pointed out gently. "Perhaps you have had enough for today."

"May I come back tomorrow?" Annie asked.

"You may," Spock replied and returned to his cushion. Annie gave him a small smile, and then quietly left Spock's quarters, letting him return to his meditation.

Annie tried to avoid her dad for the rest of the day. After getting some help from Uhura, Annie called Sam and Melissa to catch up on the news back on earth. After a long conversation, she felt exhausted mentally and emotionally. After cutting through the mess hall and choking down a replicated sandwich, she snuck into her quarters and fell into bed. It didn't take her long to fall asleep. The next day, Annie slept in to avoid seeing Jim again. She knew she was being a little unfair to her father, but she inherited her father's stubbornness and she wouldn't talk to Jim until she was good and ready. After spending most of the day reading, she joined Spock in his quarters to try meditating again. Spock never mentioned Jim, although she was sure he knew about their fight. He was patient and calm as he helped Annie perfect her technique.

After spending a few hours meditating, she wandered around the ship. She visited with Bones and Scotty after stumbling into sickbay and engineering during her stroll. Finally she suck back into Jim's quarters. The lights were on, and Jim was in conversation with some alien creature. Annie sighed when she realized she wouldn't have to sneak into the bedroom. She knew Jim would have heard her enter the room. _Once again, he's too busy to notice_, Annie thought to herself. _My head could be on fire and he wouldn't notice, unless some guy was with me_. Annie changed into her pjs and fell into bed. _Maybe it was a mistake for me to come here at all_, silent tears threatened to fall.

Out in the main room, Jim's conference with the Farengi ended. He saw the light beneath Annie's door was out. He rubbed his tired eyes and debated what to do. The bottle of scotch he'd gotten from Bones for his last birthday sounded pretty good, but first he needed to talk with Spock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Annie stumbled out of bed. She wasn't at all surprised to the quiet that greeted her, but when she walked into the main room, she was surprised to see her dad sitting there reading a padd.

"Hey, shouldn't you be on the bridge or something?" Annie asked.

"Good morning," Jim smiled. "Nope, this morning, I have a surprise for you. I hope you're hungry!"

"Oh?" Annie loved surprises, her curiosity and hunger were getting to the better of her.

"Tyvek, we're on our way," Jim spoke into the Comm system by the door. "You ready?"

"I think so," Annie shrugged. Her father wasn't mentioning the other evening's events and she didn't want to start a fight before breakfast so she decided to let it go.

When they entered the mess hall, a few people were scattered around, eating or talking. Jim led Annie to a table near a window. "This is one of my favorite places on the ship." Jim explained. Annie looked out the window at the stars rushing past and for a second it reminded her of midnight bike rides in Iowa. When she realized it was actually ten in the morning, she frowned slightly.

"How long did it take you to get used to the sun being gone?" She asked.

"Quite a while!" He replied with a chuckle.

After a few minutes, a man in a red shirt came out of a door Annie hadn't noticed.

"Good morning Ensign," Jim said with a smile.

"Good morning Sir," Tyvek answered. "Good morning Annie,"

Annie blushed a little but managed to return his greeting.

"How do you like your eggs?" Tyvek asked, going straight to business.

"Scrambled please," Jim answered.

"Same for me," Annie added.

"Alright," Tyvek winked at Annie. "Breakfast should be ready in a few minutes."

Jim and Annie fell into discussion about Annie's school work while they waited for breakfast. Suddenly Annie was worried. What if Spock told her dad the things she'd told him? What if her dad knew what she had done the past few nights and planned to do that afternoon? He hadn't said anything yet, but somehow she knew that he knew.

True to his word, Ensign Tyvek pushed a cart out to the table after a short wait. He set a plate in front of Jim and one in front of Annie. With a grand flourish he removed the plate covers and Annie gasped. It was scrambled eggs, with biscuits and gravy and huge chunks of sausage. Next he set a small glass of orange juice at each place. "Please enjoy your breakfast and let me know if there is anything else you need." Tyvek said, before gracefully slipping away.

"This…this looks real!" Annie cried. "Not replomated at all!"

"That's because it is real," Jim grinned. "Ensign Tyvek enjoys cooking. Last night we were able to get a stove from Deep Space Four along with the ingredients. So I thought, with Scotty's help, we could fix you a real down home breakfast."

Annie couldn't contain herself. She jumped up and ran around the table to wrap her arms around her dad's neck. "Thank you," She breathed deeply. "Thank you!"

After breakfast, Jim had to return to the bridge to get some work done, so Annie was alone to try and practice her meditation until Spock was off duty. She thought she'd give it a try without the candles. She returned to her quarters and took a couch cushion and positioned herself as she had the day before. After dimming the lights, she took a few deep breaths and focused on Riverside. After a few minutes of intense focus, Annie found that is was becoming easier for her to think about it and she was able to let her mind guide her. After what only seemed like a few minutes, she heard the annoying chime that someone was at the door. Slowly she opened her eyes and called out "enter". The door swooshed open and she was surprised when Ensign Tyvek walked in. She quickly stood up and took hold of the back of the couch to help her maintain balance.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," Tyvek said cheerfully, but I was wondering if I could fix you some lunch.

"We've just finished breakfast not an hour ago!" Annie laughed.

"Actually, it's been about four hours," Tyvek smiled.

"What!?" Annie gasped. "Computer, time?"

"The current time is fourteen hundred hours." The computer answered her.

"Wow," Annie muttered to herself.

"So are you hungry?" Tyvek asked.

"As long as you're cooking!" Annie grinned

Tyvek and Annie worked side by side in the small kitchen. Annie found a knife and started chopping up some peppers and onions. While Tyvek cooked some strips of chicken. Then Annie went in search of some spices. When none turned up, she alerted Tyvek that spices for their lunch would have to be replicated. Tyvek took care of that while Annie went back to preparing the rest of lunch. After they were done eating, Annie and Tyvek sat and visited in the quite mess hall. Annie felt it was rude, but she had to ask. "Did my Dad put you up to this?"

"No," Tyvek shook his head. "I actually haven't seen the Captain since breakfast, I just saw how happy breakfast made you, and I thought you might like to hang out and have some more regular food."

"I really appreciate it," Annie nodded. "So how long have you been here?"

"I'm actually a fourth year cadet," Tyvek explained. "I was fortunate when they told me that I would get to serve on the Enterprise."

"Where are you from?" Annie asked.

"Minneapolis, Minnesota." Tyvek answered.

"Really?" Annie gave a nod to his pointed ears.

"I was born in a Vulcan colony, but my parents found it to be unsuitable for raising children. Have you lived in Riverside your whole life?"

"I lived in Des Moines for a few years when I was a baby, but other than that, yup." Annie said with a nod.

"Hey Annie, you can absolutely say no if you want, but I was wondering, do you have a date for the dance yet?"

"Actually, I don't," Annie felt her heart start to flutter.

"Would you like to go with me?" Tyvek asked, suddenly very shy.

"Did my Dad put you up to this?" Annie asked again, suddenly very serious.

"No!" Tyvek assured Annie for a second time.

"Sorry," Annie smiled. "He just has a way of sticking his nose in other people's business. I'd love to go with you!"

"Great," Tyvek grinned.

"I gotta say, you don't talk like Mr. Spock. If it weren't for your ears, I'd have never guessed you were Vulcan." Annie said shyly.

"My parents tried to fit in with those around them in Minneapolis, and wanted me to fit in as much as possible, so we don't try to suppress our emotions like Vulcans in the colony do. It was tough on my parents, but they wanted me to grow up in a safe place. They wanted me to join the 'Fleet." Tyvek explained as he picked up the dishes. "I need to get back to work, but I will see you later."

"I can do the dishes," Annie offered.

"We can just put them in the replomat and they'll come out clean." Tyvek showed her.

As Tyvek was leaving, Kirk came in. "Sir," Tyvek went to attention.

"Hello again Ensign," Kirk said with a smile as he hurried past. "Annie, I was going to have some lunch. Would you mind if we talked?"

"I already ate, but I'll sit with you," Annie nodded and took a seat again and waited until Jim returned with a salad and tea.

"What's up Dad?" Annie inquired when Jim sat down.

"I've noticed that you've spent quite a bit of time with Spock lately," Jim smiled and stabbed at his salad.

"He's a really interesting guy, and I ran into him a few days ago in the exercise area and we started talking," Annie shrugged.

"That's great Anne," Jim set his fork down. "I was just wondering about your curiosity about Vulcan in general."

"I've always loved studying history and culture, it fascinates me," Annie sighed. "I thought, as long as I am here and you're working all day, that I might start reading about other cultures, starting with Vulcan. They were the first contact so it seemed like a logical starting point for studying other cultures."

"A logical starting point," Jim teased gently.

"I also just feel so bad about what happened to their home world," Annie added. "Aside from what I have read, Mr. Spock has answered so many of my questions."

"So I've heard," Jim said with a raised eyebrow. "Spock tells me you are learning Vulcan meditation."

Annie didn't answer for a minute.

"It's okay," Jim reached out and took her hand. "I've worked with Spock for almost fifteen years now; I understand how personal meditation is."

"Thanks Dad," Annie finally looked up to her father's eyes. "I just needed something to help me sort everything out."

"I know these past few years have been difficult for you, and I also know that I haven't been a very good Dad. I should have been there when your mom died."

"Uncle Sam and Aunt Melissa have been great. I hope you won't be mad about this, but…"

"What is it?" Jim asked.

Annie took a deep breath and exhaled before launching into her confession. "Lieutenant Uhura helped me send a message last night to Uncle Sam. I asked him if he knew why you might not want to go back to Riverside and he told me that it was more than just Mom that made you decide to leave. He told me about your ex step-father." After she finished, Annie nervously glanced at Jim and then back down at the table.

Jim wasn't angry; he knew that Annie was curious and deserved answers and the truth. He took a sip of tea and carefully set his cup back on the table. "Frank made growing up pretty tough for your Uncle Sam and I. Sam was smart enough to keep his head down and stay out of trouble. I, on the other hand, could almost say that trouble was my middle name. Your grandma divorced him when I was seventeen, but as you know, the people in Riverside are born there and they die there. I couldn't go out without running in to him."

"I'm sorry I went behind your back about that," Annie said, still not looking up. "I promise the Lieutenant wasn't in the room when Uncle Sam told me what happened."

"Don't worry about it Annie," Jim sighed. "I just wish I could have been there for you, while you were growing up, answered more of your questions…"

"I know," Annie acknowledged what her father said.

They sat quietly for a few minutes before Jim posed another question. "Did Spock explain to you that meditating does not make whatever you are feeling go away?"

"Yeah," Annie sighed. "It helps me get away from it all though."

"You can't run or hide from whatever is bothering you Annie," Jim tried to explain.

"Seems like the pot calling the kettle black if you ask me," Annie slumped down in her seat.

"Alright, fair enough. How about this, don't let me catch you alone with boys in our quarters again and I will try to be around more," Jim suggested.

"Deal," Annie agreed, finally meeting Jim's gaze. He smiled at her warmly.

"I have something for you," Jim set a cloth bag on the table before Annie. She was surprised she hadn't noticed it before. The leather bag was such a dark shade of green that it was almost black, the golden silk strings easily untied in Annie's fingers and she gently pulled the bag open. Inside was a set of Vulcan candles. "I've set up some space in our quarters where you can meditate any time you like."

"Oh Dad," Annie breathed as she gently lifted one of the candles out.

"I love you Annie," Jim continued. "I know I don't say that enough, and a lot of the time, I may not seem to show it, but I really do love you."

Annie gently set the candle down. "I love you too Dad."

Jim nodded stiffly and finally went back to his salad.

"You know, this ship is pretty awesome," Annie smiled. "Mr. Scott showed me how the replicators work, and helped me to add bagels and cream cheese. Not quite as good as home, but close."

Jim couldn't help but laugh. "I am glad you are warming up to the ship. Don't get too comfortable though. Tomorrow we'll be arriving at Ferenginar, a planet I think you will find pretty interesting. We'll be there for a few days so you and I will have some time to go sight-seeing while Lieutenant Chekov leads his conference. Then we'll be traveling out to Deep Space Nine. There has been some activity between the Cardassians and the Bajorans that Starfleet wants us to check out."

"I've read a bit about the Farengi," Annie bit her lip. "They don't think highly of women."

"Well, they are just a different culture. Just remember, you will need to stay by my side, and Uhura will help you pick out appropriate attire. I need to get back to the bridge." Jim stood up and gathered his dishes.

"Okay, see you for dinner tonight Dad," Annie stood as well and kissed her father on the cheek. "Thanks for the candles."

"No problem sweetheart, Just promise me, no more secrets."

"I promise." Annie agreed.

So far it had been a great day. Annie went back to her room to listen to some music and set up her new candles for a while. Not only had she had one of her favorite breakfasts, she had a date for the dance. Annie planned to visit with Spock about focusing her thoughts better while meditating; but for Annie, the best part of the day was being able to finally connect with her father.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter. I was in Iowa City on a work trip, and just got back. I think I will wrap this story up in the next chapter. I don't own any of this stuff except for Annie, Paramount does. Enjoy and review! I love reviews. Reviews are the greatest!!**

A week later, Jim paged Annie from the bridge. "Annie, meet me in the transporter room, I want to show you something,"

"Where are we?" Annie asked as she grabbed her shoes. She quickly glanced out the window. The planet the ship had been orbiting for the last hour was almost glowing white. There was very little green or blue, and she wasn't even sure if this planet was a class-M.

"You'll see, just come on down to the transporter room, oh and dress lightly," Jim added as an afterthought.

Annie quickly changed into leggings and a white tunic, and then she hurried down to meet her father.

Jim smiled when he saw Annie hurry in. "I think you are going really enjoy this place,"

"Can you tell me where we are now?" Annie asked with excitement and curiosity in her eyes.

"We're just waiting on Spock, he can tell you where we are." Jim smiled a little at Annie's frustration. He couldn't wait to show her the Vulcan Colony below them. They were fortunate that Spock's presence was requested for several matters.

When Spock exited the turbo lift, Annie was on him in a flash. "Mr. Spock, what planet are we visiting?"

"Did your father not tell you?" Spock asked.

"No, he won't tell me, he said you would," Annie explained.

"Most curious," Spock said with a raised eyebrow. Jim knew Spock well enough to see the humor in his eyes, but Annie couldn't read his subtle emotional displays yet. She followed the men up to the transporter pad.

"So…?" Annie prompted.

"Your father seems to want to surprise you," Spock answered as they took there places.

"Dad!" Annie whined.

"We'll be there in two seconds," Jim grinned. "We're ready ensign," Jim commented to the young man behind the control panel. At the last minute, he felt Annie grab his hand as they phased down to the planet's surface.

When they arrived, Annie looked around and noticed they were in what looked like a refugee camp. The heat blasted in her face and the rocky sand beneath her feet crunched slightly. Spock took the lead, and Jim followed, with an arm around Annie's shoulders. After a minute of observation, Annie realized they were in one of the new Vulcan colonies.

"Spock, how long do you think you'll need?" Jim asked.

"The meeting will last approximately two hours and then I will need to meet with Ambassador Salex. Hopefully we will be done by 1700 hours." Spock answered as he took in the sights before him.

"Let's meet back here for dinner then unless I hear otherwise from you," Jim suggested.

"That is acceptable," Spock answered and hurried off.

"What are we going to do?" Annie asked as she watched Spock leave.

"Well, I thought you might want to look around the colony. There are some areas where we can pitch in and help out a bit too." Jim explained.

"Why is there a colony clear out here? I would have thought all the Vulcans would be on Vulcan II," Annie mused.

"The majority are on Vulcan II," Jim answered. "They have outposts around the quadrant though as a means of assuring that If there ever was another attack, the entire race wouldn't be wiped out. This is one of the newest colonies. Spock mentioned that they are trying to create a water system for the fields, and they are building an educational facility. We can go see what is going on with that."

Jim and Annie spent most of the afternoon wandering around, talking with different people and helping in small ways that they could. Annie hardly noticed time passing. Jim had visited with a few leaders and discussed some business while Annie went off with a few of the colonists. Later when Jim went looking for Annie, he couldn't have been more proud. He found her working side by side with a team of young Vulcans digging an irrigation trench. He could tell she was tired, her face was damp with perspiration and streaked with dirt; a bit of her ponytail had escaped the band that held it in place, but Annie kept working hard, quietly discussing the colony's development with her neighbors. Finally Jim had to interrupt.

"Anne, we need to head back to meet up with Spock." Jim reminded her.

"We only have about a kilometer left," Annie replied, not looking up.

"I'll have Spock meet us here then," Jim smiled.

Annie nodded and kept to her digging.

It was dark when they finally finished digging. Annie, Jim and Spock joined the colonists for a light supper before returning to the ship.

"Did you enjoy meeting the colonists?" Spock asked as they left the transporter room.

"Yeah, I wish we could have spent more time down there," Annie replied wistfully.

"Well, we might be able to come back again before the end of the summer." Jim suggested.

"I hope so," Annie grinned. "I really had a great time today. Now it is time to hit the sonic shower and bed. Thanks for letting me tag along today."

"Any time Annie," Spock replied. "Good night to you both."

Jim and Annie continued down the corridor to their quarters.

Just as they were settling in for the night, the ship shook under fire.

"Dad!" Annie cried rushing out to the sitting area.

"I'm here Annie," Jim assured her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hit the comm. button. "Mr. Sulu, what was that?"

"A Farengi pirate ship sir," Sulu replied. "We've got them locked in our tractor beam now."

They felt the ship shake again.

"Pirates?!" Annie whispered in shock. "Like in the seventeenth century?"

"Yeah," Jim sighed. "How stupid do they have to be to try to hit the _Enterprise_."

"They are fighting the tractor beam sir, but we've still got them." Sulu announced.

"They must be desperate, what are you going to do?" Annie asked, bracing herself as the ship took another hit.

"How are shields holding up?" Jim asked with a frown.

"96% and holding sir, after the first hit, we raised them," Sulu reported.

Jim sighed heavily. "Scotty isn't going to like that,"

"Orders sir?" Sulu asked.

"I'll be there shortly." Jim sighed again. He turned the comm. system off and hugged Annie to his side. "Annie, I have to go up to the bridge. This shouldn't take too long. The worst is over," Jim led Annie back to her bedroom.

"Can I come with you?" Annie asked softly.

"Not right now, but I promise I will be back in thirty minutes, or I will page you." Jim promised. He saw Annie's eyes darken before she turned away. Jim stood helplessly for a minute. "I'll hurry." He said before dashing out the door, nearly colliding with Lieutenant Uhura.

"Noyota!" Jim exclaimed.

"I know you are on the way to the bridge, I just thought Annie would like some company while you were gone." Uhura smiled.

"Jim smiled and nodded, his eyes expressed his gratitude as he hurried up to the bridge, leaving Uhura with Annie.

After twenty minutes of arguing with the Farengi ship, Jim was making his way back to his quarters. He'd given the Farengi a good scare and he knew they wouldn't be pirating in this sector again anytime soon. As he approached his quarters he started reminiscing back to his first few months on board. How long had it taken him to get used to being under fire he wondered. He could remember the terror of almost being sucked into the black hole with Nero and the red matter, he remembered Sulu and Chekov expertly navigating and piloting the ship in the Battle of Vulcan. He couldn't remember if he'd felt fear when Khan attacked, or the numerous Klingon attacks. At some point he'd moved from fear to anger and annoyance. The _Enterprise_ was Starfleet's flagship and the entire quadrant knew that. How could anyone dare to fire upon _his_ ship and think they could get away with it, Jim mused. He shook his head with a chuckle, "stupid Farengi." He walked back in to his quarters. He heard Uhura's voice in the bedroom so he poked his head in.

"Look who's back," Uhura smiled and stood up.

"Uhura was just telling me about the first time she met you," Annie said, with a devilish grin on her face.

"Great," Jim groaned. "For the record, you were the best looking girl in that bar," Jim said with a wink. "And I did finally get to buy you that drink."

"Only because we'd just been promoted and given the _Enterprise_," Uhura rolled her eyes. "Annie, I swear, some things never change, your father being one of them. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Good night Uhura," Annie smiled.

Jim and Uhura left Jim's bedroom and Annie settled in to sleep.

The next month and a half were busy and Jim took Annie back to the colony as often as he could. Finally it was August and Annie's sixteenth birthday…


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I don't own them, (except Annie) Paramount does. Here is the final chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. As always reviews are VERY appreciated. Thanks!**

Annie was positively glowing. The dance was a huge success and everyone was having a great time. Tyvek wasn't the best dancer, but they were having fun. She danced with her dad a few times, even promised him the last dance. She needed a break though. She walked over to a table of refreshments with Tyvek and took a glass of punch. Mr. Chekov, Mr. Sulu, her dad and their dates were filling plates with snacks and asked Annie and Tyvek to join them at their table. Grateful for the break, Annie and Tyvek followed them to a table.

"So Annie, you graduate this year right?" Sulu's date asked politely.

"Yes," Annie grinned. "I can't wait to be done with school!"

"Vhat do you think you vill do next?" Chekov asked. "Join Starfleet?"

"Oh good lord no, I'm not that crazy!" Annie laughed. She quickly stopped when she realized how that sounded. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Et is alright," Chekov smiled, showing she hadn't hurt anyone's feelings.

"Actually, I really enjoyed visiting the Vulcan colony," Annie said, not believing what was coming out of her mouth. "I've talked to Mr. Spock about it quite a bit. He said that Some of the refugees are trying to create a new home for themselves. Even though I'm not Vulcan, I'd love to be able to go and help in any way I can. Mr. Spock mentioned that Vulcans have started opening up to help from any race."

"So you would move to the Vulcan colony?" Sulu's eyebrow arched in surprise.

"Maybe," Annie smiled. "It's an idea."

"You sure have taken quite a liking to Vulcan culture," Jim's eyes sparkled with just a little bit of pride. "My quarters are going to smell like a Vulcan temple for months! Wait a second," Jim suddenly stopped cold. "Did you say you wanted to move to the Vulcan colony?"

"Why not," Annie shrugged as if what she has said was simple as ordering a sandwich.

"Absolutely not!" Jim declared.

The others all sat in silence. "Well, part of me figures, if you won't visit me in Riverside, perhaps you will visit me at the colony." Annie said with a look of calm Jim had never seen before.

"Will you please excuse us?" Jim asked as he stood and indicated that Annie should follow him.

Everyone nodded, and Jim led his daughter out of the rec hall. As they stood in the empty hallway, Jim couldn't help but be amazed at the changes he saw in his daughter. She looked so much like her mother tonight. Gold bracelets snaked up both arms, her dress, which Jim admitted looked great on her, matched the gold flecks in her eyes. Over the course of the summer, he'd noticed her hair was less teased and she was wearing less make-up. Tonight, Annie's auburn tresses tumbled over her shoulders and if he hadn't known that she'd spent two hours in the bathroom he'd have thought she wasn't wearing any make-up besides a youthful glow. All this, Jim took observed in just a few seconds. His daughter was not a little girl anymore, but he was still afraid to see her go out in the real world and get hurt.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Jim asked Annie, his eyes searched hers to see what clues they might give.

"You're my father, and I want you in my life," Annie explained calmly. "It is logical, that if you do not wish to return to Riverside, that I should not wait for you there. Besides, I can really help the new colony."

"For a second there, I thought I was talking to Spock, not my sixteen year-old daughter," Jim smiled sadly.

"Dad, I love you," Annie said softly, as she suddenly took a deep interest in the corridor's carpeting. "Look, my grandfather was captain of a starship for twelve minutes. He saved 800 lives, including my grandmother's and yours. Don't I deserve a chance to do better…To leave my mark on the world?"

Jim stood there stunned. He'd never forgotten the night he heard the late Captain Pike speak those words, but he didn't remember telling Annie about it. How in the world did she come up with practically the exact combination of words. "How did you…?"

Annie looked up and smiled at her father. "There are some things that you just can't explain."

Jim couldn't help but hug his daughter. "The colony will be lucky to have you." Jim whispered with awe at the wisdom and composure Annie had gained over the last three months.

"We better get back in there," Annie spoke into her father's chest, as his arms were still around her. After another minute, Jim stepped back; his eyes were shinning with unshed tears.

"Will you be okay dad?" Annie asked, afraid she'd upset him.

"Yeah," Jim sniffed. "Yeah, you get back in there. I'll be there shortly." Jim smiled bravely.

Annie stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on her father's cheek before turning to go back into the rec hall. She stood just inside the door and watched the crew of her father's ship spinning on the dance floor, laughing with each other and enjoying themselves. In that moment, she could see why Jim Kirk felt most at home on the Enterprise. It didn't matter if the food tasted funny or if the sun never shone. There was love in this room. There was family in this room, and wasn't that what she and Jim had been looking for their entire lives…


End file.
